


Picking the Lamb

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Choices, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Feels, Moral Dilemmas, No Smut, Protective Bruce Wayne, Self-Sacrifice, Threats of Gang Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: DC Kink Meme Prompt: Villian of your choice has Bats and all his kids at their mercy and they offer Bruce a terrible choice: pick one of his children to stay behind and get raped by the villain and their henchmen and the rest can go free. If he refuses to choose, or takes too long choosing, the villain will just kill and rape them all.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous, DC Kink Meme





	Picking the Lamb

"And if you even _think_ about pulling that _boring_ 'no, take me instead' _cliche_ ," the Joker says cheerfully, and puts his gun right against Damian's temple, "I'll shoot the littlest one right now just to get my mind off of all that bad melodrama. You have three minutes to choose who gets to enjoy a nice little all night _slumber party_ with me and my very special team—you recognize 'em, doncha Bats?"  
  
He does, or at least enough of them to guess what they all had in common. They aren't Joker's usual discount clown-themed henchmen. No, apparently Joker had specifically broken out repeat offenders for one specific offence.  
  
Rape.  
  
"Gonna have so much fun," Joker says, "paint nails, watch a scary movie... yes, there's gonna be a lot of _screaming,_ but I'll send them home in the morning ready and able to tell you _all about it._ " He laughs, then cuts it off. "Oh, the three minutes are already ticking, by the way. If you can't choose one guest, then I'll just have to entertain them all... and in that case, the party will really be a _show stopper._ "  
  
So if Bruce chooses, only one gets gangraped, but is allowed to live; plus, with the rest of the team working together, they may be able to save that one before too much damage has occurred.  
  
If Bruce can't choose, they all will not only be raped, but killed. And knowing Joker, Batman will probably be forced to watch it all happen.  
  
He runs his eyes over them quickly: his Robins, his Batgirls.  
  
The worst thing about this is that he can see all of their eyes, and their expressions, all of them, aren't begging for mercy. No. They're all of them, even Damian, saying: _Pick me. Spare the others._  
  
He really did always go for reflections of himself, when he took a young person in...  
  
Not the girls, he decides quickly enough; the pregnancy risk. And not Damian, no matter that Damian is blinking in morse code over and over, M - E, M - E, M - E; the boy has barely started puberty, no matter how tough he thinks he is.  
  
Three left to choose from and maybe 90 seconds to choose. Tim. Jason. Dick.  
  
Tim's still a teenager too, and he's slighter in build than Jason or Dick.  
  
Jason or Dick.  
  
Dick or Jason.  
  
Bruce looks at his first two Robins intently; they're both not only gagged but bound so tightly that they can't even move their heads. Only their eyes can speak to Bruce, and they're both saying _pick me_ —  
  
Wait.  
  
Bruce's already sickened, disgusted body grows colder still as he realizes that he misjudged the expression in Jason's eyes. It wasn't "I'm asking you to pick me".  
  
It was "I know you're going to pick me."  
  
Jason doesn't have a doubt in his head that he was going to be the one thrown to these rapists. His steady meeting of Bruce's eyes wasn't a seeking to be chosen; instead it was a brash, defiant "yeah, you're gonna choose me because I'm the one you care about the least, but I'm glad, I know I'm tough and I can handle it—"  
  
"Nightwing," Bruce said. Jason made a surprised strangled noise for a split second; Dick closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2631086#cmt2631086
> 
> I cleaned up the tenses to make it all present tense for AO3.


End file.
